


After Game Adrenaline

by sweettartsmeetdots



Series: Smut [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Light D/s undertones, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, blowjob, like once, sex with a broom, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettartsmeetdots/pseuds/sweettartsmeetdots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck you.” Draco hisses, shoving Harry roughly into the wall of the abandoned locker room, quickly covering the length of Harry’s body with his own.</p><p>“That’s the plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Draco fucks Harry with a broom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Game Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut, and male/male smut. Do not read if this isn't your cup of tea.

“Fuck you.” Draco hisses, shoving Harry roughly into the wall of the abandoned locker room, quickly covering the length of Harry’s body with his own. 

 

“That’s the plan.” Harry gasps, as Draco quickly silences him with a bruising kiss, hands running down his chesk and towards the buttons on his quidditch robes. 

 

The truth is, Potter and Malfoy both really filled out, and professional quidditch wasn’t hurting things. Not to mention the rivalry that they rekindled as seekers for the two best teams in the league, which added to the tension for recently outed bisexual Potter and not-so recently outed gay Malfoy. 

 

Practically ripping the dark red quidditch robes off of Harry’s broad shoulders, Draco follows the exposed skin with his mouth, littering the tan flesh with angry purple love bites. Paying close attention to where Harry’s jaw meets his neck, and where his neck meets his shoulder, Draco revels in the needy gasps he pulls from the infuriatingly attractive man below him. 

 

“You’re so hard for me, aren’t you Harry? I bet you were hard the entire game, all over the stadium cameras for anyone to see. Wanted everyone to know you’d be fucked tonight, don’t worry. I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk, let alone fly, for days.” Draco rasps, his teeth catching on Harry’s earlobe as his warm breath washes over the sensitive skin behind his ear and down his neck. His words drag another moan from Harry’s lips, and he reaches down to touch himself only for Draco to mutter a spell binding his wrists together above his head. 

 

Draco’s hand runs over Harry’s nippls, stopping to pinch one lightly as his thigh slides between each of Harry’s. Moving slightly, only enough to offer Harry a small taste of the friction he so desires, Draco firmly holds Harry’s hips in place, stopping him from grinding his hard member down onto Draco’s thigh. Taking his time unlacing Harry’s sinfully tight playing pants, Draco has to untangle himself from the writhing brunet long enough to remove the rest of his clothing. He could just vanish it, of course, but where’s the fun in that?

 

“I have so many plans for you, dirty boy. Should I make you come on a toy for me? Perhaps punish you for teasing me the entire game tonight, knowing you would make me hard? Guess what, Harry?” Draco asks, moving forward and spinning Harry so that his front is pressed to the wall, and standing flush to his backside, his erection apparent through his pants on Harry’s arse. 

 

When Harry doesn’t respond, Draco pulls back enough to land a smart slap over Harry’s arse cheek, the red hand print blooming a minute later. 

 

“W-what?” Harry asks, his breath hitched with arousal. Draco moves back into him, his mouth just over Harry’s ear as he whispers his answer.

 

“You’ve made me so hard, you were such a tease all night long, and now you have to finish what you started. Can you do that for me, Harry?” Harry’s answering moan is enough of an answer, and Draco quickly disrobes and retrieves his wand for some lubrication charms. 

 

“Turn back around, love.” Draco says, sliding a fist over his shaft a few times and biting back a moan as he touches the sensitive skin. Harry turns back around, his eyes hungrily taking in Draco’s naked body. Without needing direction, harry drops to his knees before Draco, who in turn leans against the wall behind him with a groan. 

 

“F-fuck, harry. Your mouth is so good, fuck.” Draco gasps, as Harry sucks the tip into his mouth, licking away the precome gathered there and them slowly thrusting his mouth onto Draco’s cock. Draco slowly comes undone, Harry taking his cock deeper and deeper until a tip hits the back of his throat, and he suddenly pulls off, mouth swollen and cheeks pink. 

 

“Fuck my mouth.” he says, and it’s all Draco can do not to kiss the boy, but  _ oh,  _ yes, his mouth is rather preoccupied. Tangling his fingers into Harry’s hair, Draco begins thrusting in earnest, watching in amazement and lust as Harry takes everything he gives him, mouth and throat closing over his so easily. 

 

Pulling out before he can come, Draco groans, casting a short charm and magically adjusting the cock ring at the base of his cock. 

 

Tugging Harry back up, Draco kisses him passionately, tasting himself on his lips and loving every bit of it. Stumbling over to a table where captains usually spread their game plans, Draco lays Harry down on his back, the brunet’s legs coming up to hook around Draco’s hips holding him closer as they snog on the table. 

 

Draco’s hand focuses on harry’s cock for a moment, just long enough to make him moan before he moves lower. Furrowing his eyebrows, Draco finds that Harry’s hole is already wet, open and stretched. He pulls back a bit, and Harry blushes a lovely pink colour that makes Draco want to fuck him through the table. 

 

“I- I stretched myself earlier. I was thinking about you- fuck, and your uniform-” he is cut off by another kiss, and Draco easily slips in two fingers, making sure he is stretched enough before adding a third. Fucking Harry open never seems to get old, the wonder of watching his fingers disappear into Harry and watching him unravel as he finds  _ that  _ spot. 

 

“Fuck, flip over, gonna fuck you over the table.” Draco says, and Harry eagerly obliges, his still bound arms stretched out over his head as he bends over the table. He looks so perfect like this, open and waiting for a cock for fill him and ruin him. 

 

Pressing over his body, Draco lets his cock tease between Harry’s cheeks, rubbing lightly over his arsehole before the impatient boy whines, and then thrusting in a few inches. Moving slowly, Draco takes about three full pauses before he is completely inside of Harry, and he waits once more for the boy to begin thrusting back against him to fuck him. 

 

Picking up a punishing pace, Draco doesn’t hold back and neither does Harry, moaning as he likes and doing his best to meet every thrust, is hot tight arse the best thing in Draco’s world.

 

“Fuck, you’re taking me so well, Harry, so tight, shit. You like it hard, don’t you? Want to sit on your broom funny, so everyone knows I fucked you.” Draco groans, before his eye catches something leaning against the wall a few feet away. 

 

And suddenly, he has an idea. 

 

“Baby, I want to try something. Turn back over for me.” Draco says, sliding out and walking over to the broomstick balanced against the wall. Holding the fairly wide broom handle, Draco mutters another lubrication charm until the handle is thoroughly slick, then meeting Harry’s curious eyes. 

 

“I want to fuck you with my broom.” Draco says, eyes wide as Harry seems to consider the idea. If his leaking hard cock is anything to go by, he isn’t too opposed. 

 

“Not the whole broom of course?” he asks, a bit hesitantly, and Draco let out a short surprised laugh shaking hi head. 

 

“No.” he confirms, and Harry nods, letting his legs fall open. Fuck, he looks so debauched and well fucked already, and Draco wastes no time in positioning the broom handle at his arse. 

 

Pushing in slowly, Draco takes frequent pauses, waiting for Harry to nod until a considerable length in inside of him, and he groans that it’s good. 

 

“Good, so good, fuck me Draco. Oh, so full, it’s so big.” Harry moans, and Draco watches in awe as he begins to fuck the broom into Harry, beginning a fairly forgiving pace that soon grows in speed and strength. 

 

“F-fuck, oh, harder, I can take it.” Harry moans, his body moving with each thrust as he takes the broom handle, cock bobbing on his stomach. Draco goes faster, and he almost sobs in relief as he fucks him in earnest, his cock leaking and untouched. 

 

“That’s it baby, you’re going to come on nothing but this long broom up your arse. Going to be so good for me? You’re taking it so well, baby, such a good boy, you just love being so full don’t you? Love a big cock up your arse, don’t even care what it’s made of. Come for me, Harry, come on his big cock.” Draco urges, and with a cry Harry is pushed over the edge, coming all over his chest as Draco vanishes his own cock ring. Groaning at the sight, he hovers the broom and leaves it buried in Harry’s arse, moving to the side of the table where Harry is lying his head, eyes closed and mouth breathing heavily. 

 

Pressing his cock to Harry’s lips, to brunet eagerly opens, letting Draco fuck his mouth and come down his throat with a moan, riding out his orgasm pressed to Harry’s face. 

 

“Mm. We’ll have to try that again.” Harry sighs, as they begin to clean up and Draco removes the broom. With a short laugh and a kiss to Harry’s forehead, he agrees.

  
“Definitely.” 


End file.
